


Devotion

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: A Love to Ignite the Stars [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is post-op, F/F, Fareeha and Sombra are not, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Trans!Angela, Trans!Sombra, trans!Fareeha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: Amélie Lacroix shares a night of incredible passion with the women she loves.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> BIGGEST THANK YOU TO ANNADEEF FOR BETA READING THIS!!!!!  
> Literally just smut inspired by pictures 2 and 3 of this post: https://ephinhell.tumblr.com/post/163155077797/a-bunch-of-the-overwatch-ladies-taking-turns  
> Title is from Devotion by Hurts

Amélie laid nude on silk sheets, aware of every sensation, every breath around her.  To think not so long ago she couldn’t feel anything.  It had taken an incredibly long time to undo all that Talon had done to her body and even longer to undo all the damage to her mind.  The lower parts of her arms, hands, legs, and feet were still tinted blue, an effect, Angela told her that would probably never fade completely. 

Amélie didn’t mind, she had long since come to peace with the part of her life that was Widowmaker.  It was not easy, some nights she still woke from the nightmares, had the flashbacks. 

They were not as often now. 

Talking to Zenyatta helped her more than she ever thought possible.  Aside from Angela, Ana and Reinhardt, the omnic was the first to welcome her fully into Overwatch after Sombra showed up at Gibraltar, an unconscious Widowmaker leaning against her.

As she healed and grew more comfortable with living again she began to warm up to the others, even that damned cowboy. 

She closed her eyes, grateful for her second chance at life.  As she did, she felt someone move near her.  Her breath hitched, this was it.  It had felt so wrong at first, so alien.  Even just Angela’s fingers as they took her pulse unnerved her, but now?  Now it was a joy. She loved this, adored it, craved it. 

The sensation of _touch_. 

A pair of soft hands ran up her smooth calves, down her thighs before wrapping around her waist.  Lips next, starting at her knee and up to her waist.  Amélie smiled, she knew those lips, in her mind’s eye she could see Angela kissing her way up her body, blonde hair lightly tickling her sides.  A strong arm reached around Amélie’s shoulders, a gentle hand turning her face towards a new pair of lips.  Amélie’s hand found Fareeha’s and they each squeezed tenderly as they kissed, long and deep and oh how Amélie loved the feeling of soft lips against her own.  Fareeha gently bit Amélie’s lower lip before she moved, kissing her face, down to her neck.  A large pair of hands laid gripped Amélie’s side and she leaned back, her head resting against Zarya’s large breasts.  A third set of lips started kissing Amélie’s ankles, working their way up towards her center, lingering on the insides of her thighs, every nip and kiss causing the Frenchwoman to moan and squirm in delight. 

Sombra, no, Olivia, Amélie corrected herself; wrapped her arms around Amélie’s thighs before she finally made it to her slit, pressing soft kisses around her wet folds.  Angela began kissing Amélie’s breasts, sucking gently on her nipples, her free hand running through Olivia’s hair, her heart twinging at the feeling of her implants. 

Amélie was in a daze, like she had just had one glass of wine too many, though Fareeha’s lips were sweeter than any wine she’d ever tasted.  Olivia began sucking and biting her clit, as Angela leaned forward and slowly put a finger in her vagina.  Amélie sucked in a sharp breath, breaking out of her kiss, she began to moan heavily.  As Angela and Olivia continued, a light kiss was pressed onto Amélie’s other hand.  Amélie smiled breathlessly as she felt Satya move under Angela, biting her collarbone and neck softly. 

Her breath hitched as Angela’s fingers and Olivia’s mouth brought her closer and closer.  She shut her eyes tight, one hand grasping at silk sheets, the other holding onto Fareeha’s like a lifeline.  Angela bent down to kiss Amélie’s toned stomach while Zarya kissed the top of her head, Fareeha and Satya each kissed a side of her face, Satya pinching Amélie’s nipples with her free hand.

            “We love you Amélie.” Fareeha whispered into her ear. 

That was all it took.  Just four words, stringing together an impossible truth.  With a shout Amélie came, her body shaking in pleasure, thighs buckling and hands squeezing and back arching and endless pleasure enveloping her like the lapping surf.  In French the orgasm was called la petit mort, but Amélie disagreed.  This was not a death, not even a little one.  This was pure, unafraid, unadulterated life.  Life that burst in her heart and mind and all the way down to the tips of her toes like a hundred suns bursting into existence.  Amélie sobbed as she came down from her orgasm, Satya and Fareeha kissing her tears away as gently as the spring breeze.

Wasting no time, Amélie sat up, cupping Fareeha’s face in her hands before pulling her into a long and desperate kiss.  Barely stopping to take a breath, Amélie kissed Satya, breathing in the sweet scent of her jasmine perfume.  Smiling, she looked up, kissing Zarya deeply; the Russian woman’s pink lipstick mingling with her own.  Next, she grabbed Angela by the chin, biting the other woman’s lip softly, eliciting the smallest of moans.  Finally, she leaned down, pulling Olivia closer, she kissed her, tasting herself on the other woman’s lips. 

With a gasp, she broke the kiss. 

            “I love you.” Amélie panted, “I love you all so much you just-” she breathed hard, unable to find a word adequate for how she felt.  She began to cry she was so moved by how much she loved the women around her.

            “We love you too mi corazón.” Olivia told her, hugging her close.  Soon all of them were hugging Amélie, kissing arms and shoulders and lips, each kiss a declaration of love to their Amélie. 

Their bodies started moving again, Angela kissing Olivia while the latter straddled Amélie.  Zarya latched onto one of Fareeha’s breasts while Satya began kissing Amélie.  Fareeha gasped as her nails raked across Zarya’s back.  Satya reached down and began stroking Olivia’s clit.  She broke off from Amélie's kiss and began to pant heavily.  Angela moved behind Satya, wrapping an arm around her she began to kiss the Indian woman’s neck while her other hand began teasing her clit.  Amélie laid down and positioned her mouth just under Zarya’s glistening sex.  Gripping the woman around the waist, she pulled Zarya onto her and began licking her folds.  Zarya gasped and nearly fell over in shock.  She sat up, breathing heavily as she began to fondle Amélie’s breasts.  Fareeha, eager to be on the receiving end, gently pushed Olivia, still straddling Amélie’s hips forward.  Moving behind her, Fareeha began rubbing her own clit against Amélie’s crotch.  From underneath Zarya, Amélie groaned in pleasure.  Fareeha slowly slid into Amélie, both gasping at the sensation.  As Fareeha gently began to rock her hips back and forth she slid a finger into Angela.  Caught off guard by the pleasant sensation, Angela’s breath began coming in ragged gasps against Satya’s back, each gasp sending a thrill of pleasure down her spine.  They all came within seconds of each other.

Zarya came first, unable to hold herself back from Amélie’s skilled tongue pressing constantly against her clit, she came with a yell, her eyes shut tight and her thick thighs trembling.  Seeing Zarya come was all Olivia needed to be pushed over the edge, eyes rolled back, she came; her mouth open in a silent scream as Satya still stroked her.  Angela yelped as Fareeha brought her to orgasm, she came sinking her teeth into Satya’s shoulder.  Satya came next with a crying gasp.  Her body shaking, she fell forward, clinging onto Olivia.  Amélie and Fareeha came at the same time.  Both screaming in pleasure as their orgasms hit. 

They all collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.  Their sweaty bodies wound up in each other as they lay in orgasmic bliss. 

Their night ended with soft kisses and declarations of love as they somehow managed to find their way under the thin sheets, their bodies providing all the warmth they needed.  As per custom Amélie was in the middle, her lovers keeping her as warm as possible. 

She had dealt with cold enough, now she just needed to feel warm, inviting, completely pure, _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!! I know I loved writing it!!!!!  
> This is part of a new work I'll add random snippets to of Amélie's new life.


End file.
